


Smell the Flours

by asahisteponme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, jj in an apron, the only reason besides jjseung why im writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahisteponme/pseuds/asahisteponme
Summary: basically jj owns a bakery and seung-gil works in library, and tbh the whole thing is pretty gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i have no idea what's going to happen in this au so good luck reading <3

Jean-Jacques Leroy was, by any means, the hottest, cleverest, and most talented baker alive, at least in his own mind. By the age of six, he had learned how to perfect a raspberry tart, swirl icing majestically onto any baked good, and create a cake filled to the brim with flavor. Now, at nineteen, he had opened his own bakery, which had been dubbed "Smell the Flours" by his good friend, Isabella Yang. It was a quaint shop, located in Goderich, Ontario, with gold trimming and lavender wallpaper inside, and the smell of warm cookies wafting out onto the sidewalk.

Although the shop itself gave off a lazy, familiar feeling that made customers feel at home, JJ's personality often made them backtrack right out the door. He wasn't what a person might call...subtle. In fact, he liked making his opinions known, and oozing confidence to the point of arrogance. Even so, no one could deny the supreme quality of his baked goods, and the apron he wore with the maple leaf patchwork seemed to put customers at ease.

A bright and sunny fall afternoon was bathing the bakery in warm light when JJ first saw him. A young man with black hair and dark eyes had wandered into the shop, not paying much attention to the other people enjoying the day, or the counter in front of him, for that matter. JJ leaned over the counter a bit to catch the man's attention, flashing a smile and asking, "Your interest in the floor is quite peculiar; perhaps you'd care to share what's distracting you?"

The man startled and looked up, his long, dark eyelashes softly caressing his cheeks. "I'm sorry? I was just looking at the crack in the floor. Isn't that a safety hazard?"

JJ leaned his head on his hand, unabashedly staring at the man and smiling. "Who cares? I'm just enjoying looking at you. What's your name anyway, beautiful?"

The man furrowed his brow, replying, "Seung-gil Lee...I work in the library next door."

"Okay, then, Seung-gil, what would you like, aside from me, of course." JJ gestured at himself, using the line he'd used on every customer since day one.

Seung-gil crossed his arms. "All I want is an oatmeal cookie, thank you."

JJ was interested, to say the least; how could he not be? It wasn't every day that a mysterious, beautiful man wandered into his bakery, nearly running into his counter and ignoring his flirting. He rang up the order and bagged the cookie, then handed the bag to Seung-gil. "Enjoy, and try not to run into the door on your way out." JJ winked, Seung-gil blushed, and the shop returned to its normal atmosphere as the door shut.

As Seung-gil walked back into the library, he thought about the tan, confident man standing behind the bakery counter, wearing a smile that was both arrogant and sweet. He also thought about the crack in the floor, the sweetness of the oatmeal cookie, and the books that needed dusting on the shelves. His absentmindedness caused him to stumble over a pile of books in his favorite reading corner. Seung-gil picked up the first book on the pile, which was, ironically, a baking book, called "Baking Jewels," sporting a picture of a man that looked surprisingly like the man in the bakery on the cover. Seung-gil payed no attention to it, figuring it was just a coincidence, settled into his corner, and began to read.

JJ, meanwhile, was still shook. The initial warm, fuzzy feelings that had been ignited by Seung-gil's presence had transformed into worry, as JJ realized he hadn't told Seung-gil his name or his phone number. An attractive and alluring man had just been within his grasp, and JJ had let him slip through his fingers. He cursed himself under his breath before checking the cake he had in the oven, a prized carrot cake he was making for his mom. However, the smell of carrot mixed with cake batter could do nothing to distract him from the image of the dark-haired man before.

 


End file.
